havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 041
7:09:27 PM Josh: So, previously. 7:09:53 PM Josh: Your party has become involved in solving the murder of Zharn Dynne, son of the human ambassador here in Havenfall. 7:10:43 PM Josh: After collecting some clues from the body, you found that someone, familiar with a very old version of thieves' cant, has been blackmailing Zharn, using pictures of him sleeping with a tiefling sex worker. 7:12:07 PM Josh: After interviewing the mistress of the brothel, the sex worker, and your friendly neighborhood crime boss, you concluded that while there are ways of getting images from the internal security network, the picture you found on Zharn's body was taken from outside the room. 7:12:28 PM Josh: As you were heading away, you overheard the sounds of a scuffle in a nearby alley. 7:13:22 PM Josh: After a very short fight, in which you turned the attacker into a snail, you were collecting the attacker, his victim Zoryax, the red dragonborn noble with a penchant for roofies, and heading towards the jail to turn them in. 7:13:28 PM Josh: And that's where we left off. 7:13:40 PM Josh: So, from those who are here, can I get a marching order? 7:14:02 PM *** Rook is in the middle with a snail. *** 7:14:21 PM *** Creed is just ahead of Quill. *** 7:14:37 PM *** Hank is at the back of the group with Zoryax. *** 7:14:47 PM Josh: ...Anna? 7:15:20 PM *** Anna is in the middly portion of the group. *** 7:15:30 PM Josh: And are you still a bear? 7:15:34 PM Rook: (everone cannot be in the middle! 7:15:42 PM Rook: ((There is no middle then!)) 7:16:03 PM | Edited 7:16:13 PM Josh: I don't think Rune would want to be the front. 7:16:36 PM *** Anna will take point, then, still bear. *** 7:16:40 PM Josh: Ok. 7:16:47 PM Josh: Hank, can I get an athletics check? 7:17:19 PM Hank: (( 9 )) 7:17:40 PM Josh: You guys are making your way through, you find Hank keeps lagging behind slightly, seeming a bit out of breath. 7:18:46 PM Creed: "Do you need to call your flying horse?" 7:19:11 PM Josh: As you guys move, you find yourself heading into a somewhat busier section of the center ring. People are moving around you in all directions. 7:19:28 PM Rook: You all right back there Hank? 7:19:42 PM Hank: I have the horse, but someone else would have to walk with Zoryax then. 7:19:51 PM Hank: I am fine. 7:20:04 PM Creed: "Can't you scare him being 100 feet in the air?" 7:20:07 PM Josh: Kai is trudging behind Hank. 7:20:29 PM Josh: Zoryax: "I don't need to be scared, you tiny psycho demon!" 7:20:50 PM Creed: "You should watch your mouth, or I'll finish what that snail failed to." 7:21:01 PM *** Rook looks at Zoryax. "Behave. Stop reminding me that it would be easier to manage you if I turned you into a snail, too." *** 7:21:56 PM Josh: As you hit the main street, with busy traffic around...POOF! A cloud of smoke appears around Quill's hand, and the snail is gone. 7:22:19 PM Creed: (( Perception? )) 7:22:25 PM Rook: Wait, what? 7:22:34 PM Josh: You may roll perception. 7:22:37 PM *** Rook closes his hand aroundwhere the snail was. *** 7:22:49 PM Josh: ((The hand is empty)) 7:22:50 PM Creed: ((13)) 7:22:52 PM Hank: What happened Quill? 7:23:32 PM Rook: He disappeared. That should be impossible, mind you. I read that you can't cast spells when you're polymorphed. 7:24:04 PM Rook: ((20 perception.)) 7:24:41 PM *** Creed walks over to the manhole and picks the snail back up *** 7:24:47 PM Josh: Roll dex. 7:24:59 PM Creed: ((21)) 7:25:00 PM *** Rook goes over to the manhole cover as well. *** 7:25:27 PM Josh: You both manage to run over and snatch him up. 7:25:48 PM *** Creed places the snail (holding it by the shell) back into Quill's hands *** 7:25:53 PM Creed: "Don't lose him." 7:26:23 PM Josh: As you do, he poofs and is gone once more. 7:26:31 PM *** Rook takes out a hankerchief and bundles the snail up. *** 7:26:34 PM Rook: ((or not.)) 7:26:57 PM *** Creed 's eyes glitter their glow *** 7:27:09 PM Josh: This time, you look up and you spy him roughly 30 ft directly above you, crawling up the underpart of a roof. 7:27:26 PM | Edited 7:27:29 PM Creed: ((Mage hand.)) 7:27:53 PM *** Rook prepares the hankerchielf to recieve the snail so he can't see outside of the hankerchief. *** 7:27:58 PM Josh: Roll a spell check. 7:28:08 PM Creed: spell check? 7:28:19 PM Josh: A d20 + your spell bonus 7:28:40 PM Creed: (( So... int? )) 7:28:55 PM Rook: ((Yeah)) 7:29:03 PM | Edited 7:29:04 PM Creed: (( 15 )) 7:29:30 PM Josh: You feel another hand clasp your hand and try to wrestle it down, but you overpower it and snatch the snail. 7:29:47 PM Josh: It is placed inside the handkerchief, thoroughly embarassed. 7:30:10 PM | Edited 7:30:16 PM Creed: "Someone was trying to mage hand it away from you, I think." 7:30:56 PM *** Rook carefully bundles it up so it can't see. "Probably him. I don't think he's casting spells, I think he has some kind of inate powers." *** 7:31:27 PM Rook: Let's pick up the pace. 7:32:01 PM Creed: "Just make sure you're aware that he's always in there, but I agree, let's get moving." 7:32:49 PM *** Rook nods, and is still holding the pouch containing the snail, holding onto him by the shell. *** 7:33:11 PM Josh: Ok, you guys keep walking? For the record, it will take over an hour to walk where you're going. 7:33:56 PM *** Rook will try and flag down a cab. *** 7:34:37 PM Josh: Ok, I'll skip ahead a bit. 7:35:08 PM Rook: ((That or Quill and Hank fly ahead on Kai, leaving Snorlax with the others to flag down a cab and meet us.)) 7:35:32 PM Rook: ((Polymorph only lasts for an hour.)) 7:36:12 PM Josh: ((However you want to handle it)) 7:37:15 PM Josh: For the sake of time, I will say you guys work it out and arrive just in time for him to turn back in a room full of guards. 7:37:35 PM Josh: I will also assume Quill is smart enough to be counting the time and let him out before he bursts his sack. 7:37:44 PM Rook: ((Yep.)) 7:38:09 PM Rook: ((We also point out that he seems to have a range of 30 feet and plan for that.)) 7:38:24 PM Josh: And so, a ninja forms in the middle of the room, as Kobash, your favorite Guard commander approaches. 7:38:34 PM Josh: He sighs as he sees you. 7:38:40 PM Josh: Kobash: "What in the hells?" 7:38:56 PM Rook: We think this guy might be involved in the Dynne murder. 7:39:12 PM Josh: Ziryax: "He attacked me in the streets." 7:40:07 PM Josh: Kobash: "...ok then, we'll book you both for questioning. Turn over your weapons." 7:40:21 PM Josh: You can see the ninja looking around, counting the guards, weighing his options. 7:40:37 PM Creed: "Don't." 7:40:52 PM Rook: Don't try it, buddy, unless you want to be a slug again. 7:41:12 PM Josh: Ninja: "I doubt you have it in you to cast that again." 7:41:24 PM Creed: "I have worse things I could cast on you." 7:41:25 PM Rook: It will be an interesting test, won't it? 7:42:02 PM Josh: The ninja pauses, then turns over two daggers, similar in design to the one from the murder, and the massive sword on his back, which he lifts with one hand. 7:42:07 PM Anna: I could be a bear again. 7:42:16 PM *** Creed would like to look at the daggers *** 7:42:29 PM Josh: Kobash takes them and hold them away. 7:42:35 PM *** Rook looks at the guy and tries to place his species. *** 7:42:53 PM Josh: Kobash: "If you're bringing him here, then this is my investigation. You can look into these if and when I say so." 7:43:24 PM Rook: He's a suspect in the case we're investigating. Put your dick away, Kobash, no need to get prickly. 7:44:09 PM Rook: ((Arcana? To figure out what this guy is?)) 7:44:19 PM Josh: Kobash: "Then you can hold him in that third rate prison you sleep in." 7:44:23 PM Josh: ((You can try)) 7:44:52 PM Rook: ((16. Just taking into account his appearnace and his abilities.)) 7:45:21 PM | Edited 7:45:39 PM Josh: Kobash: "Mask off too." 7:45:30 PM Creed: "We still have a few days on the case, the least you could do is let me see the daggers." 7:46:08 PM Josh: He removes his mask and reveals this: http://www.epilogue.net/sites/default/files/imagecache/gallery_med/images/04/05/27889_1075438800.jpg 7:46:29 PM Hank: At least let us inspect the daggers briefly Kobash, before anything strange happens. 7:47:12 PM Creed: "Not only that, but we did catch him as well." 7:47:19 PM Rook: I mean, this is a major suspect in the Dynne case, Kobash. Think of the embarassment when he escapes from you. 7:47:38 PM *** Rook eyes the ninja. *** 7:47:45 PM Rook: Are you a Gith? 7:47:51 PM Josh: He eyes you back. 7:47:54 PM Josh: Ninja: "Lawyer." 7:48:05 PM Rook: Lawyers can't teleport at will. 7:48:35 PM Josh: Roll persuasion, Quill. 7:48:50 PM Rook: ((26.)) 7:49:12 PM Josh: Kobash looks you all over and hands ONE of the daggers to Creed. 7:49:42 PM Rook: Hank, call Steelfarmer. 7:49:46 PM Josh: Kobash: "I'll book you guys a room, while we book him. Once the paperwork's in, I want you gone." 7:49:52 PM *** Creed looks it over *** 7:50:36 PM *** Hank will go to get William. *** 7:50:45 PM Rook: ((Just use your badge!)) 7:51:15 PM Hank: ((Sorry forgot William had one.)) 7:53:42 PM *** Hank will hold the badge and speaking softly "William , we have a suspect in the case, we are currently at the booking station." *** 7:54:07 PM Josh: William appears a few moments later. 7:54:18 PM | Edited 7:54:40 PM Creed: "Hold on, Kobash." 7:55:41 PM Josh: Kobash: "What? That's all I am willing to give you." 7:56:03 PM Creed: "It's not that, get his shoes off, they're magic." 7:56:46 PM Rook: William, we found this guy lurking outside Miria's, innocently strangling this guy. He matches a description we have of Dynne's killer. And Dynne was being blackmailed via images taken from someone lurking outside Miria's. 7:57:22 PM Josh: Gith: "I have given you all my weapons. Will you have me strip out here now?" 7:57:31 PM Creed: "Yes, because you were channeling magic into your shoes." 7:57:47 PM Josh: Gith: "That is ridiculous." 7:58:13 PM Rook: We live in a ridiculous city of magical nonsense. Shoes off. 7:58:58 PM Josh: He glares at you. 7:59:08 PM Josh: William looks him over. 7:59:35 PM Josh: The ninja sticks his foot out at Quill. "Be my guest." 7:59:55 PM *** Rook conjures an unseen servant to do the dirty work. *** 7:59:59 PM Creed: "Do we have things that limit the magical limit of the user? Like shackles that restrict the usage?" 8:00:37 PM Josh: Kobash: "Not here. Only at the Witch Hunters. The cells have fields in them, though." 8:00:57 PM Creed: "Might be useful with this one." 8:01:14 PM Josh: Kobash leads him to a back room and motions for you all to follow. 8:02:20 PM Josh: ((Need to move, be back)) 8:05:26 PM Josh: ((Back)) 8:05:30 PM Josh: You follow? 8:05:59 PM *** Hank follows *** 8:06:31 PM *** Rook does. *** 8:06:42 PM Josh: Kobash shoves him into the cell. William follows. 8:06:56 PM Josh: William: "Thank you, Kobash. We won't take up too much of your time. 8:07:08 PM Josh: Kobash harumphs and makes his way back. 8:07:28 PM Josh: William: "...how sure are you?" 8:07:58 PM Rook: That he's tied into all of this? Pretty damn sure. 8:08:54 PM Josh: William nods. "We have him and we have Zoryax. I think we'd both get the same results from him, but I know Zoryax, I might get him to tell us more than he otherwise would." 8:09:03 PM Josh: William: "I elect we divide and conquer." 8:10:07 PM Quill: Do you think Zoryax might be involved too? I suspected he might have just been leaving the place and stumbled onto this guy, and was then almost murdered to cover this guy's tracks. 8:11:22 PM Josh: William: "I think leaving a dead body would be more conspicuous than some dragonborn saying he saw a man dressed in black robes. And if he did know who Zoryax was, that would be more reason to leave him alone." 8:11:41 PM Josh: William: "But, if you're trying to start a war between humans and draconics..." 8:12:16 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:13:18 PM Josh: William: "And somehow, I doubt this was a random occurrence." 8:13:33 PM Creed: (( is there a table in the room? )) 8:13:36 PM Josh: William: "I'll be with Zoryax, you guys start on our mysterious stranger." 8:13:39 PM | Edited 8:13:49 PM Josh: (( yes )) 8:14:12 PM Josh: William walks down to another cell and enters it. 8:14:55 PM Josh: The ninja sits at the table inside, shackled to it. 8:15:31 PM Creed: (( does Creed still have the dagger that was recovered from the ninja? or did Kobash take it back? )) 8:15:41 PM Josh: ((You still have it)) 8:15:48 PM Quill: So what do we call you? 8:16:22 PM Josh: Gith: "You could call me a lawyer. I asked for one back outside." 8:16:31 PM *** Creed takes out both daggers and stabs them into the table (topside) *** 8:16:48 PM Creed: "These two daggers are similar, one is yours, and the other was found on the dead body." 8:17:22 PM Josh: Ninja: "Last I checked, it wasn't illegal to own a large knife." 8:17:41 PM Quill: Do you have a specific lawyer we should call? 8:17:49 PM Quill: It's illegal to attempt to murder people. 8:17:55 PM Quill: Just so you know. 8:18:03 PM Creed: "Last I checked, it's quite illegal to murder someone, and seeing how you have the same weapon that was used to murder someone..." 8:18:35 PM Josh: Ninja: "It wasn't the same weapon. You said yourself. Mine's on the left, the other's on the right." 8:18:55 PM Creed: "Really? How can you tell?" 8:19:18 PM Josh: He turns to Quill: "Ask for an Andros Sycorax." 8:19:39 PM Josh: Ninja: "Swell guy. Known him for years." 8:20:07 PM Quill: Ask where? 8:20:29 PM Quill: ... I'm not being clever here, I need to know where to find this person. 8:21:11 PM Josh: Ninja: "Just tell one of the suits up front. They'll find him." 8:21:55 PM | Edited 8:22:05 PM Josh: Ninja turns to Hank and Anna. "Maybe one of your strong silent types can go." 8:22:13 PM Creed: "Strange how a lawyer would help such a shady character like yourself." 8:22:19 PM *** Hank will go. *** 8:22:44 PM Josh: Ninja: "You're from Enora?" 8:24:09 PM *** Quill will follow Hank out of earshot briefly, to tell him "Don't be in a rush. See what you can find out about this lawyer before you call him. That might give us an idea of who this guy is allied with." *** 8:24:36 PM *** Hank nods *** 8:24:44 PM *** Quill will then head back in. *** 8:24:57 PM Quill: So why were you strangling Zoryax? 8:25:15 PM Quill: I mean, we know he's pretty much a waste of space, but. 8:25:55 PM Josh: Ninja: "We can talk about that later." 8:26:02 PM Josh: Ninja: "When I have a lawyer." 8:26:58 PM Creed: "Five of us saw you, you can't lawyer your way out of that." 8:27:49 PM Josh: Ninja: "Maybe it was a misunderstanding." 8:28:08 PM Josh: Ninja: "Street fights break out for all kinds of reasons." 8:28:21 PM Quill: They usually result in punching. Not the use of a garrote. 8:29:21 PM Josh: Ninja: "He was a larger man covered in scale armor. A smart person improvises there." 8:29:36 PM Creed: "You said.. and I quote 'Well, this sets me back a bit'. Would you mind explaining that a bit more?" 8:30:04 PM | Edited 8:30:53 PM Josh: Ninja: "Yes, I would mind. So kind of you to ask." 8:31:39 PM Josh: He turns back to Quill. "You know, I haven't seen many of your kind this far above ground. Let alone this side of the ocean." 8:32:27 PM Creed: "It wasn't a question, as you may have thought it was." 8:33:59 PM Quill: A smart person in a misunderstanding isn't that calculating, Mr. Gith. Is it Githzerai or Githyanki? I forget which one is which. I heard all kinds of stories about you guys when I was little. 8:35:37 PM Josh: Gith: "What sort of stories? I am always curious what actually makes it out of the Underdark." 8:36:11 PM Quill: Mostly about how you were slaves of the Mind Flayers. 8:36:20 PM *** Creed will take the daggers back *** 8:36:38 PM Josh: Gith: "...some of us still are. Or were, I suppose." 8:36:51 PM Josh: His gaze shifts back over to Creed. 8:37:26 PM Josh: Gith: "You cause a lot of ripples." 8:37:44 PM Creed: "I have no idea what you're talking about." 8:38:16 PM Quill: Where's your dragon? I thought Githyanki rode big red dragons around. 8:39:11 PM Josh: Gith: "You know, the problem with freedom is suddenly you have to make your own way in the world. Find a place to live. Something to do. And, of course, a way to make money." 8:40:14 PM *** Creed narrows her eyes at him *** 8:40:18 PM Quill: Is strangling assholes outside of a brothel terribly lucrative? 8:40:44 PM Josh: Gith: "Depends who. And for whom." 8:41:18 PM Quill: Ohh, you wren't talking about you. You don't have freedom? Are you still a slave? I know there are mind flayers in the city. We went to one of there houses. 8:42:02 PM Josh: Gith: "I know you did." 8:42:14 PM Josh: Gith: "But I was talking about me." 8:42:21 PM Josh: Gith: "Maybe." 8:42:27 PM Quill: Oh, you know about that? 8:42:46 PM Josh: Gith: "Words gets around. Especially when some people don't come home." 8:42:57 PM Quill: the Witch Hunters might want to know about that. After what happened to their Captain. 8:43:32 PM Josh: Gith: "If you're gonna threaten me, you're gonna need to be clearer in what you want." 8:44:11 PM Quill: You know what we want, but you're not willing to give us what we're looking for, so we're just making conversation, I thought. 8:44:58 PM Josh: Gith: "You want to know who'd want Zoryax dead." 8:45:33 PM Quill: I mean... lots of people, obviously. 8:45:57 PM Josh: Gith: "But, who'd want him dead, and who'd want Zharn dead." 8:46:18 PM Quill: That would be nice to know, yes. 8:47:19 PM Josh: Gith: "...you keep up on politics?" 8:48:04 PM Josh: Gith: "I could never keep up with it. Too many things to keep track of. I am a man who prefers clear and simple instructions." 8:49:07 PM Quill: I mean, I get it, you're an assassin. I never for a second thought you were a mastermind. I know you're just a guy who does what's he's told and is paid for it. 8:49:53 PM Rune: A patsy? 8:49:58 PM Josh: Gith: "I never said assassin." 8:50:19 PM Rune: A catspaw? 8:51:05 PM Josh: Gith: "But I understand there's this strange border dispute going on with the humans and the dragonborn over this little patch of halfling territory." 8:51:15 PM Josh: Gith: "Personally, I find it very boring." 8:53:34 PM Rune: We should just knock him out, cast Zone of Truth and then wake him up again. 8:53:53 PM Josh: Gith: "Won't work. I'm not being dishonest." 8:54:11 PM Rune: But we can't know that for sure. 8:54:16 PM Rune: What was it like being a slug? 8:54:40 PM Josh: Gith: "Annoyingly slow." 8:54:59 PM Quill: That was the idea. 8:55:19 PM | Edited 8:55:34 PM Josh: Gith: "Want my advice? Check the Cunningham Rag. It's important to support local papers." 8:55:53 PM Rune: That's true. 8:56:03 PM Rune: ... they're going to try to kill you now that you got caught, aren't they. 8:56:18 PM Josh: Gith: "I'm not worried." 8:56:33 PM Josh: There's a knocking at the door. 8:56:58 PM Rune: Well, no, not while you're in here. If they get you out... 8:58:27 PM Josh: Gith: "Oh, you meant my employer? Well, you'll just have to arrest her...I mean...them...first." 8:58:39 PM Josh: He gives you a sly smirk. 8:59:30 PM Josh: You hear a male voice from outside: "Hello? I am Sycorax. I am here for my client." 8:59:39 PM Rune: Before they kill you? I'm not sure why we should. 9:00:22 PM Josh: There's more knocking on the door. 9:00:50 PM *** Rune opens it. *** 9:01:15 PM Josh: You see Hank and Torment outside. Torment is wearing a green suit and small glasses. 9:01:33 PM Josh: Torment: "Ah, yes, hello. I believe you are interrogating my client." 9:03:09 PM Quill: ..... really. 9:03:14 PM *** Creed let's out a small laugh *** 9:03:29 PM Quill: ... wait, TORMENT isn't your lawyer name? 9:03:30 PM Hank: Yes fine 'your client' exactly how are you claiming to be a lawyer? 9:03:50 PM Rune: Hi, Dormant. 9:03:52 PM Josh: Sycorax: "Who is this Torment?" 9:04:00 PM Quill: ((15 insight.)) 9:04:41 PM Creed: "Sycorax, how would you feel if we pulled your boss in here, after such a long night they had?" 9:05:17 PM Josh: Torment: "Which one? My firm is Sycorax, Sycorax and Cohen." 9:06:01 PM | Edited 9:06:16 PM Creed: "Don't try to play with me. You know exactly which one." 9:06:18 PM Josh: Torment enters and closes the door behind him. 9:06:30 PM Josh: Torment: "Why didn't you tell us you were involved in this?!?" 9:06:40 PM Rune: In what? 9:06:51 PM Josh: Torment: "Not you! Him!" 9:06:56 PM Josh: He points at the Gith. 9:07:01 PM Quill: So you do know this guy? 9:07:36 PM Josh: Torment: "We hired him to do some side work for us about a week ago. Said his contract with his last employer had expired." 9:08:58 PM Josh: Gith: "It had." 9:09:09 PM Josh: Gith: "I assume we aren't being recorded now." 9:10:04 PM Rune: Then why did he go after Snorlax? 9:10:20 PM Josh: Torment: "An excellent question." 9:10:48 PM Josh: Gith: "Am I still being recorded?" 9:11:04 PM Hank: Same reason he went after Zharn. 9:11:15 PM | Edited 9:11:32 PM Josh: Torment: "No, we disabled the system once the name "Sycorax" was mentioned." 9:11:34 PM *** Hank will hand Zoryax's letter over to Creed. *** 9:11:44 PM Quill: What's that? 9:12:07 PM Rune: To make trouble. Snarfax is the son of a bigwig too. 9:13:03 PM Hank: Zoryax said he was being blackmailed and was told to drop money In that alley when this individual tried to kill him. 9:13:18 PM Rune: What was he being blackmailed for? 9:14:23 PM Hank: Pictures. That couldn't be seen back home. Apparently. 9:14:46 PM Quill: Probably the same sort of thing. Cavorting with a non-dragonborn person. 9:15:00 PM Hank: Most likely. 9:15:29 PM Rune: That's worse than trying to rape people? 9:16:06 PM Josh: Gith: "Dragonborn and Humans are young compared to everyone else. They have weird priorities." 9:17:40 PM Josh: Gith: "So, no recording, ok then." 9:17:48 PM Josh: He slips his shackles off. 9:18:06 PM Josh: Gith: "These things are cheap. Your boss should upgrade." 9:18:45 PM Rune: I think we should have just let you kill him. 9:18:50 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 9:18:59 PM Josh: Gith: "Would've been easier." 9:19:33 PM Rune: I don't understand what's going on. 9:20:20 PM Quill: Yeah. Everytime I think i have a handle on things, I apparently don't because another unlikely coincidence happens. 9:22:22 PM Creed: "According to this letter, Zoryax was seeing males at the brothel and was asked to bring 1,000 gp in gold and platinum to the alley.. what would you know of this?" 9:22:53 PM Josh: Gith: "I know was I was being paid a lot to kill both of them." 9:23:08 PM Creed: "By whom?" 9:23:17 PM Rune: Seeing male whats? 9:23:41 PM Creed: "Male prostitutes, Rune." 9:24:18 PM Rune: So? 9:24:32 PM Rune: That's it? 9:24:37 PM Quill: I guess his family is homophobic. 9:25:10 PM Quill: Maybe that sort of thing is taboo in his culture. 9:26:35 PM Rune: Prostitutes or men? ... how do they breed if they don't ... maybe I don't want to know. 9:26:35 PM Josh: Gith: "I also got some pictures of him with a cow, but that was for earlier." 9:27:13 PM Rune: ... is it too late to just bring them both back to the alley and leave? 9:27:17 PM Quill: Okay. So you were hired to kill Zoryax and Zharn. Both Zs, hm. 9:28:08 PM Quill: He'd probably kill Zoryax and make it look like retaliation for Zharn's death. 9:28:21 PM Josh: Gith: "That was the plan." 9:28:35 PM Josh: Gith: "I was gonna leave him hanging in the temple district." 9:28:50 PM Quill: But that was it. You were hired to kill them, and you had no other part in this whole mess? 9:28:52 PM Rune: Any other jobs in the queue? 9:29:06 PM Josh: Gith: "I also took the pictures." 9:29:21 PM Josh: Gith: "I learned that at my other job." 9:29:23 PM Quill: I'm guessing you don't know who hired you. 9:29:34 PM Josh: Gith: "No direct contact." 9:29:43 PM | Removed 9:30:12 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 9:29:48 PM Quill: How did they contact you? 9:30:00 PM Josh: Gith: "Coded message, same as these letters." 9:30:19 PM Josh: Gith: "I can say this, though." 9:30:26 PM Josh: Gith: "It isn't the blackmailer." 9:30:56 PM Hank: And how do you know that? 9:31:05 PM Josh: Gith: "Because the blackmailer is dead." 9:31:13 PM Rune: Oh? Who was it? 9:31:26 PM Josh: Gith: "My former employer." 9:31:38 PM Rune: Who is? 9:32:02 PM Josh: Gith: "I believe you knew him as Oserik." 9:32:43 PM Quill: Oh, hah. That's funny. 9:33:02 PM Rune: I don't understand any of this. 9:33:26 PM Josh: Gith: "Least, we were who started it. Needed money to live when the guild job wouldn't pay for two. Needed a vote to go one way or another." 9:34:14 PM Quill: But then someone came in, took over the blackmail stuff, turning it to this new purpose. 9:34:43 PM Josh: Gith: "And then found me." 9:35:17 PM Hank: And you are claiming it wasn't you, even though you were aware of the blackmail from the beginning. 9:35:36 PM Josh: Gith: "What do I have to gain, at this point?" 9:35:41 PM Quill: ((16 insight.)) 9:37:03 PM Josh: Gith: "I'm not an agent of the Illithid empire anymore. I'm just a freelancer." 9:39:17 PM Quill: Goddamn it. We need to get one of those corkboards with yarn connecting various pictures to keep track of all of this. 9:39:26 PM Quill: Like a crazy person. 9:39:27 PM Rune: Only crazy people have those. 9:39:32 PM Quill: ((Hahahahah)) 9:39:43 PM Josh: ((lol)) 9:40:32 PM Quill: Okay. I'm convinced he's being honest here. 9:41:09 PM Hank: Do you know if the person who hired you knew if you were involved in the original blackmailing? 9:41:45 PM | Edited 9:41:55 PM Josh: Gith: "I'm not sure. ...I'd say it would be a major coincidence if they didn't." 9:42:25 PM Josh: Gith: "...I can give you one more piece of info. May be important. On one condition." 9:42:40 PM Hank: What condition? 9:43:10 PM Josh: Gith: "I pay my fee, walk out of here, and, after that, this arrest, my file...disappears." 9:43:47 PM Rune: That would have to be a really interesting piece of information. 9:44:04 PM Josh: Gith: "Maybe it is." 9:44:15 PM Rune: Can we have a hint as to its nature? 9:44:30 PM Josh: ((roll persuasion)) 9:45:41 PM Josh: Gith: "...I know when the blackmailer changed, and how much." 9:46:05 PM Quill: You mean it didn't change when Oserik died? 9:46:15 PM Josh: Gith: "I don't think so." 9:46:48 PM Quill: ((I thought Oserik was the blackmailer. I'm totally lost now. >_<)) 9:47:04 PM Josh: ((He was, at first. But it changed at some point.)) 9:47:29 PM Josh: Gith: "Not with Zharn, at least." 9:47:51 PM Josh: ((I can ignore this, and simplify, if you'd prefer)) 9:48:07 PM Josh: ((So, Oserik was the blackmailer, and now you have to find who organized the murders)) 9:49:10 PM Quill: ((Right, I'm with that. And someone else came along and took the info to turn it toward new murdery purposes. I guess I just don't understand why this information he's offering is valuable, and I wasn't sure if I missed something.)) 9:49:15 PM Rune: I still don't even know why Oserik was here. 9:49:32 PM Josh: Gith: "I can tell you that." 9:49:52 PM Rune: Go ahead, then. 9:49:56 PM Quill: Oserik or ..."Oserik". 9:50:15 PM Josh: Gith: "You know my price." 9:50:35 PM Josh: Gith: "I'd rather not get turned over to the Witch Hunters when they find out what I am." 9:50:44 PM Rune: Look, that's not an important piece of information, that would just be so I can gauge if you have any important information. 9:52:14 PM *** Quill eyes him. "He's got nothing but guesses and theories, guys." *** 9:52:29 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 9:52:40 PM Rune: That's kind of what I thought. Nobody'd show an assassin their real face anyway. 9:52:46 PM Josh: Gith: "...for this case...yeah..." 9:53:07 PM Rune: Well, go ahead, then. 9:53:29 PM Josh: Gith: "Go ahead, what?" 9:53:41 PM Rune: And tell me your guesses and theories. 9:54:10 PM Josh: Gith: "...whoever it was had to be in the citadel. They knew about Zharn way before Zoryax." 9:54:40 PM Josh: Gith: "My guess is someone noticed his sporadic decisions, found the letters, and learned to copy the code." 9:54:52 PM Josh: Gith: "Or it was someone in the guild." 9:55:10 PM Josh: Gith: "Possible, given where my mast...former employer hid." 9:56:04 PM Rune: It's an interesting theory, but surely they could have known about Zharn's predilections some other way too--maybe it was a family member of his or a friend. 9:56:31 PM Josh: Gith: "If you want to know why the being you knew as Oserik was here, it's cause he was crazy. He wanted to begin an illithid invasion here to expand the empire out of the Underdark." 9:56:44 PM Josh: Gith: "Perhaps. As you say, I have nothing else concrete." 9:56:48 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:57:08 PM Rune: Did he make any actual progress toward that? ... and why would he even want to? Is it that bad down there? 9:59:10 PM Josh: Gith: "The Illithid you know did not originate in your world, neither did my people. The Illithid empire crosses planes and worlds. But when they arrived here, they were forced back by your people, and have never managed to expand past the Underdark to their full potential." 9:59:57 PM Josh: Gith: "My employer discovered the tears between planes that existed here and came over here with me to find them and open them, allowing more of his kind to come and ravage this world." 10:00:09 PM Josh: Gith: "He believed he would be a new king of his people." 10:00:26 PM Josh: Gith: "He did not get far." 10:00:27 PM Rune: ... do mindflayers even have kings? 10:00:42 PM Josh: Gith: "No. As I said, he was insane." 10:00:46 PM Rune: Wait, so you've been here that long? 10:00:58 PM Josh: Gith: "75 years in two months." 10:01:10 PM Rune: And a slave the whole time? 10:01:19 PM Josh: Gith: "Oh no, well before that." 10:01:44 PM Josh: Gith: "I've been a slave since birth." 10:02:18 PM Rune: How old are you? I don't know anything about gith people. 10:03:21 PM Josh: Gith: "I will be 100 soon. That'll be roughly half my life, depending." 10:04:15 PM Josh: Gith: "...I assume you won't accept my terms and let me go." 10:04:35 PM Rune: I don't think we can. Do you have any other useful skills besides killing people? 10:04:53 PM Josh: Gith: "...I am a very good photographer." 10:05:22 PM Rune: That's true. Have you considered pornography? It's probably more lucrative and doesn't have much risk. 10:06:19 PM | Edited 10:06:33 PM Josh: The gith smiles. "I have, actually. I work for a decent paper, but it doesn't cover everything, and there are gaps between jobs." 10:07:15 PM Josh: He pulls out a pair of glasses and speaks in a lighter voice. 10:07:23 PM Josh: Herman: "I believe we've met before." 10:07:46 PM Rune: Oh, it's you. ... I ought to give you such a smack. 10:08:35 PM Josh: Herman: "Can't say I'd blame you. It was a good disguise to keep tabs on the guards and politicians. And Cunningham will hire anybody who's willing to print what he wants printed." 10:09:02 PM | Edited 10:09:11 PM Josh: Herman: "...I guess Herman will disappear now too." 10:09:16 PM Rune: Maybe. 10:09:27 PM Rune: You know, I don't think we can let you go. However... 10:09:54 PM Rune: If you were really enslaved by an insane mindflayer for a hundred years, that's bound to leave some mental scarring. 10:10:06 PM Rune: I'm sure he didn't exactly raise you to be a good person, either. 10:10:20 PM Josh: Herman: "Good people make very bad assassins." 10:10:24 PM Rune: You probably had an awful childhood and have PTSD and things. 10:10:35 PM Josh: Herman: "Very awful." 10:10:53 PM Rune: It probably affected your judgement. And you know, mind control can really decrease culpability. 10:11:14 PM Josh: Herman: "And who's better at Mind Control than a mind flayer?" 10:11:43 PM Rune: If you can prove you have ties to the community and gainful employment, and useful marketable skills, I'm sure you'll be out in no time. 10:12:18 PM Josh: Torment: "And, if it helps, I can assure you he won't be doing any more work of this sort again. I can guarantee it." 10:12:24 PM Josh: Herman scowls at Torment. 10:13:05 PM Rune: Well, I can't let you go, there has to be a trial and things. 10:13:39 PM Rune: But given your past I'm sure if you made a genuine effort to reform and stay out of the crime scene... 10:13:46 PM *** Rune eyes Torment pointedly. *** 10:14:03 PM *** Quill looks at Torment. "I still can't believe that you don't use Torment as your lawyer name." *** 10:14:38 PM Josh: Torment: "I'm not usually Sycorax. But Darksbane couldn't do it himself, this time." 10:14:42 PM Rune: Honestly, killing people is a waste of your skills. Anybody who can make Zharn look even slightly appealing can make more money with photography. 10:15:10 PM Josh: Herman's expression changes. "You really liked it?" 10:15:31 PM Rune: Well, no, but only because I knew Zharn. 10:16:18 PM Rune: But they did look like they were having a really nice time. That's a marketable skill, that sort of thing isn't easy to photograph. 10:16:43 PM Josh: He seems...genuinely touched. 10:17:44 PM Josh: Torment: "...well, I am sure you can have some time to think about your next employer, because I believe you have breached your contract with us. Good day, Mr Gith. Good luck at court." 10:18:46 PM Rune: You should make a visual instruction manual with that tiefling, Content. Well, when they let you out. 10:19:03 PM Josh: Herman: "Yes...when." 10:19:15 PM Josh: Herman sits back down and reapplies his shackles. 10:20:26 PM Rune: I'm sure you're very remorseful and all that. Zharn wasn't that bad, after all. 10:20:37 PM Hank: So what's next assuming we are done here? 10:20:52 PM Quill: I need to buy a corkboard and yarn. 10:21:26 PM Rune: I'm really glad Oserik didn't succeed in bringing a whole lot of mindflayers over. 10:21:54 PM Hank: I am sure we have some lying around at them base somewhere. 10:22:15 PM Rune: I'm confused as to who actually hired Herman. 10:23:13 PM Quill: We have to go back to looking at the letters and figuring out who sent them. This was rather more of a dead end than I was hoping. 10:23:36 PM Josh: Torment walks out with you. 10:23:49 PM Rune: Do you have any ideas, Doormat? 10:24:00 PM Josh: Torment: "...I will assume you were talking to me." 10:24:59 PM Josh: Torment: "...you know, if I hired an assassin and he was caught and talked like he did...I'd make sure he couldn't do it, again." 10:25:35 PM Rune: We should probably put a guard on him, yes. 10:26:05 PM Josh: Torment: "That is entirely up to you." 10:26:32 PM Rune: Your lot isn't going to kill him, are they? 10:27:09 PM Josh: Torment: "No. I doubt it." 10:27:25 PM Josh: Torment: "...well...I shouldn't say that, actually." 10:27:36 PM Josh: Torment: "But whoever is behind this will probably strike first." 10:27:44 PM Rune: Good point. 10:28:08 PM Rune: I suppose I should talk to your boss about it. 10:28:17 PM Rune: But I'll find William first. Thank you. 10:28:26 PM Josh: Torment nods and exits. 10:28:32 PM Rune: Thanks, Torvald! 10:28:43 PM Josh: He winces as he hears that, but keeps walking. 10:28:54 PM Josh: ((Sorry if I have made things too convoluted)) 10:29:08 PM Rune: ((Nope, we're good!)) 10:29:14 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 10:29:16 PM *** Rune goes to look for William! *** 10:29:21 PM Quill: ((Nah, we're good. :) )) 10:30:58 PM Josh: Ok, so reaching the front desk, you find William escorting Zoryax out. 10:31:23 PM Rune: I don't understand, what's the big deal about having sex with men? 10:32:06 PM Josh: William: "...go home, Zoryax. You're done here." 10:32:24 PM | Edited 10:32:35 PM Rune: No, I wanted to ask him if he knew who the blackmailer was. 10:32:42 PM Hank: He doesn't 10:32:55 PM Josh: Zoryax: "I already said I don't! I just got a picture of me and an Owlbear in the mail one day!" 10:33:09 PM *** Rune narrows her eyes at him. *** 10:33:24 PM Josh: William: "...well, that's a mental image I did not need." 10:33:31 PM Rune: Fine, but you better leave livestock and monsters alone. We're watching you. 10:33:40 PM Rune: William, we need to put a guard on Herman. 10:33:47 PM Josh: William: "Who?" 10:33:54 PM Rune: The gith... person. 10:34:08 PM Josh: William: "Ah, yes. He is the assassin then?" 10:34:11 PM Rune: And food tasters and that kind of thing. Someone will probably try to kill him. Maybe we could use him as bait. 10:34:18 PM Rune: Yes. He's also a photographer. 10:34:44 PM *** Rune makes the "eyes on YOU" gesture at Zoryax as he escapes. *** 10:35:00 PM Josh: William nods. "Ok...not sure on the relevance, but ok. Yes, I will have him moved, immediately. To a safe location." 10:35:08 PM Josh: Zoryax sees that and flees faster. 10:35:54 PM Rune: He was very helpful. ... without us even promising anything. You know Hank, sometimes they talk more if you are nice to them. 10:37:06 PM Hank: And sometimes or most times being nice to them could just be a waste of time. 10:37:08 PM Quill: Hey, William how long were you doing this job before you made your first yarn and cork-board? 10:37:30 PM Josh: William: "Since I became a guard, or since I was promoted?" 10:37:39 PM Rune: I like crafts. I'm not very good at them, though. One time I crocheted a string. 10:37:57 PM Quill: Since you got promoted and doing investigative stuff. 10:38:12 PM Josh: William: "...about two weeks, give or take." 10:38:22 PM Josh: William: "Around when I began looking into Darksbane." 10:38:40 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:38:45 PM *** Rune tells him all about Herman. *** 10:39:05 PM Rune: Any thoughts or suggestions? 10:39:33 PM Josh: William: "...hm...well...one..." 10:39:46 PM Josh: William: "If someone is coming for him, we could plan a stake out." 10:40:04 PM Rune: Use him as bait, you mean? I do like that idea. 10:40:19 PM Quill: Yeah, I was thinking of that, was just wondering about logistics. 10:40:23 PM *** Rune eyes Hank. "I said you had to act nice, not that you had to be nice. He is a murderer, after all." *** 10:41:18 PM Josh: William: "I can set up something for tonight. Arrange Hank and Anna to be his guards. Place the rest of you in adjacent cells." 10:41:57 PM Anna: I may as well. I don't quite sleep. 10:42:04 PM Hank: Acting isn't really my strong point. Getting to the point is much easier. 10:42:05 PM Rune: And Quill doesn't either. 10:42:35 PM Rune: Well, it actually works best if one person's mean and the other person's nice, so you keep being mean, Hank. Just... you know, sometimes I'm not actually being nice. 10:43:13 PM Josh: William: "...Hank...in the intervening time, may I suggest you get some rest. You still look awful." 10:44:04 PM Hank: I am doing fine. But we should probably get some stuff done. 10:44:15 PM Rune: Are you sleeping all right? 10:44:17 PM Hank: When should we get back here for the stakeout. 10:44:53 PM Josh: William: "It's almost five hours past now. ...sundown will be in about three hours, I'd guess." 10:45:25 PM Josh: William: "Be here at nine hours past. That's the usual changing of the guard." 10:46:40 PM Hank: See you then. And I am doing fine Rune. 10:46:50 PM *** Hank will head for the exit. *** 10:47:29 PM *** Rune follows him. *** 10:47:38 PM Quill: No you're not Hank, you could barely keep up with us walking here. 10:48:11 PM Rune: What happened? Are you sick? You didn't stay up all night again, did you? 10:50:04 PM Hank: I am doing fine. I am just keeping a promise and no I didn't stay awake one night. 10:50:09 PM Rune: You're not pining over that pretty Dragonborn woman, are you? Or Lady Marmalade? 10:51:08 PM Hank: I am not pining over anyone can we just decide what we Albany to get done in the next couple hours? 10:51:32 PM Rune: Well, I need to take a nap. So do you. 10:52:18 PM Hank: So back to the prison then? 10:52:43 PM *** Quill nods. "We should get the carriage anyway, and let Gerald know what's going on. *** 10:53:00 PM Hank: Fair enough. 10:54:04 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:54:07 PM *** Rune goes to do that! *** 10:54:35 PM Josh: So, you all head back to the prison, or just Hank and Rune? Does anyone else have anything to do? 10:56:33 PM Josh: ...I guess not. I'll end it here, then. 10:56:39 PM Rune: ((Hang on.)) 10:56:47 PM Josh: (( ok )) 10:58:43 PM Quill: ((sorry, sorry, skype locked up.)) 10:58:51 PM Josh: ((Ok, sorry)) 10:58:55 PM Quill: ((I go home too.)) 10:59:01 PM Josh: ((Ok then)) 11:01:42 PM Anna: can't think of anything to do, so I'm heading home, as well. 11:01:51 PM Josh: ((Ok.))